


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by Doreling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Suicide Attempt, Just to be safe, Mental Illness, Obsession, trigger warnings?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreling/pseuds/Doreling
Summary: Marinette is in a relationship with a man her friends all hate.





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

The florist looked skeptically at the girl who walked in.  
"I'm sorry, but we don't really do deliveries of a single flower."  
The girl was not deterred.  
"That's alright! I'll pay for a whole bouquet, I just only want this single rose delivered! It's symbolic for our first anniversary! Please? Just this once?"  
She looked at the florist with pleading eyes. The florist considered the offer. Paying for a whole bouquet but only receiving one rose out of it? That didn't seem fair to the girl, but if she was willing to pay for it, the who were they to refuse?  
"Alright, we'll deliver this rose, just this once. But are you sure you don't want to keep the rest of the flowers you're paying for?"  
"No," the girl replied. "You can keep them, or give them to the next pretty girl who walks in."  
She gave the address to the florist, paid, and walked out of the shop with a spring in her step. Just another day with silly people in love, the florist thought.

\------

Marinette strode into the cafe with a grin. The woman at the counter cocked her brow in response.   
"I take it something good has happened to you then, Mari?"  
Marinette gave the woman a shy smile in reply, setting herself down at a stool in front of the bar.  
"Only the best, most wonderful, absolutely amazing thing! Alya, I know I say that all the time, but it's absolutely true this time! I just got accepted to my dream school! And Adrien has another fancy get together with his doctor friends!"  
Alya rolled her eyes at the last part, Of course Adrien has to outshine her real dreams coming true.  
"That's amazing Mari! When do you start classes? Isn't Nathaniel going there too? Oh! You two should totally compare schedules and try to get classes together! Girl, tell me everything!"  
" Oh, Alya! I'm so excited! I even have a work-study program I'm in! I just have to paint a few portraits of some of the higher-ups there, and I get a discount! I am just so inspired right now! I can't wait to finish the dress I'm wearing to Adrien's dinner party!"  
"I can't wait to see you in it, then! But for now I can't wait to see you in this apron, because I want to get off now. Ella and Etta are waiting for me."  
Alya shucked off the apron and tossed it into Marinette's face. She closed the open till after grabbing a few bills. Marinette tied the apron on and got behind the bar.   
"Okay, Alya! I'll see you later!"  
"Ciao, darling!" Alya called back on her way out the door. Marinette watched her friend get onto her moped and drive away.  
Now I can think about my dress for Adrien in peace.


End file.
